Just Another Day
by HPRndRobin
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Severus is home alone and he receives three unwanted visitors. Will he change before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Just Another Day  
**Author:** Many wonderful writers from the HPRoundRobinLivejournal, each chapter may be someone different from the one before  
**Rated:** R for Male/Male relationships and MPREG.  
**Summary: **AriaFic's Challenge: It's Christmas Eve and Severus is about to receive three unwanted visitors. Will he change or lose what means the most to him?  
**Pairing:** SS/HP  
**Spoilers:** None that I know of .  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback:** Always welcome.

**Just Another Day  
Prologue  
by Magdelena**

Severus took one last look around the sparkling clean, perfectly organized laboratory and extinguished the candles with a muttered spell. He closed and warded the door behind him, and trudged wearily down the hallway towards his personal rooms.

As he thought back over the events of earlier that day, he had absolutely no regrets about his actions. And why should he? After all, today was just another day. How dare that idiotic Potter act like such a child and demand the time off, when there were a wealth of supplies to catalogue, papers to mark, and potions to brew? Severus routinely worked through the entire holiday in order to keep on task.

Instead, the wretched young man, who Albus had forced him upon Severus as an apprentice after his graduation, claiming a need to keep the young man safe from Voldemort's clutches, had insisted on celebrating Christmas Eve with the Weasley family. Normally, Severus would not have taken such a request so personally, but as the whelp had managed somehow to charm his way into Severus' bed only a month after his return, Severus had become increasingly angry since the moment Harry had left earlier that day.

Severus seethed as he unwarded the door to his chambers and after shedding his outer robes moved immediately to his liquor cabinet. Weren't apprentices, not to mention lovers, supposed to help one's work be lighter?

Severus snorted in amusement as he poured himself a tall glass of fire whiskey. Even his precious Godson, Draco Malfoy, had tried to get him into the "Christmas spirit" by presenting him with a gift. He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the offending garment. A hand-knitted shawl made by Draco's fiancée. How utterly revolting!

Severus drank down the burning liquid and refilled his glass. And to make matters worse, even Draco would be partaking of the Weasley celebration since he had become betrothed to the youngest Weasley child. Severus shuddered at the thought of yet another generation of the brats infesting his precious laboratory.

He sat in his favorite chair and stared into the fire, recalling the events from earlier that day...

_"But, Severus," Harry whined, "it's Christmas Eve, and I still have presents to purchase and I'm supposed to be at the Burrow in a few short hours. We've been working non-stop since the children went home for the holidays. Please, can't we just take a break today and tomorrow?"_

Severus cringed at Harry's tone. "Of all the selfish..." Severus began.

"Selfish? I'm selfish? I want you to come with me. I don't understand why you won't. I don't ask much of you. You don't even have to admit we're together, or act like you even enjoy being around me." Harry snorted derisively. "Not that you act as if you can stand my presence even when we're alone most often either."

Severus bristled at the perceived insult and Harry was quick to amend his statement. "Look, I know it's just your way and I've accepted that. With difficulty, but I have. I knew who you were and what you could offer me long before this relationship began and whether you choose to believe it or not, I do love you; which is one of the reasons why I so desperately want to be with you for Christmas."

"If that is what you desire, then you should stay here and work with me," Severus rejoined icily.

Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Severus. Christmas is a time to celebrate with friends and family. I won't rob myself of that, not even for you."

Then, without another word passing between them, Harry placed a soft kiss on Severus' stony cheek and left for their quarters to pack for his overnight trip to the Burrow.

Severus had passed the rest of the day silently completing his tasks, having no interruptions, as he was the only one sans the ghosts and owls who were present at the castle on this frigid winter's night.

He drained his second glass of whiskey, and then resignedly dragged himself to bed. Not that he had truly_ expected_ the brat to have the courtesy to firecall before he had retired for the evening, but there hadn't been a peep from Harry since he had left earlier that day.

Severus stripped out of his clothes and donned his nightshirt, slipping between the sheets. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he didn't even notice as his hand gently caressed the spot in the bed that Harry had inhabited for the last several months. Nor did he notice the translucent apparition who materialized at the end of his bed.

Lucius Malfoy's long, white hair, elegant features and pristine clothing, which had been such a testament to his lot in life, now appeared worn and haggard as they hung limply on the gaunt, ghostly frame. The specter smirked, unsheathed his wand from its hiding place in his cane and pointed it towards the slumbering Potions Master. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this."


	2. Chapter 1

**

Just Another Day  
Chapter One  
By Juxtaposed

**

Severus stirred at the sound of a familiar voice, and opened his eyes just in time to see Lucius Malfoy leveling his wand at him. "What in the -"

_"Viator memoriter,"_ Lucius whispered before Severus finished his sentence, his ever-present smirk gracing his features. A flash of light flooded the room and left Severus feeling like he'd gone blind, seeing only little spots of color dancing in front of him.

"Lucius, you bastard," Severus growled, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. "What the hell?" 

Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man and spoke in his most pleasant tone of voice. "Enjoy your night, Severus. I know I will."

"You bastard," Severus spat out again, as he regained his vision and coherent thought then slowly began to decipher the meaning of the words. "What have you done?" he asked apprehensively as a thrill of horror washing over him. After all, he reasoned, nothing that Lucius Malfoy was involved with could ever be good.

"Only what needs to be done, Severus, dear." There was no masking the glee in the blonde apparition's voice. 

"You would think," Severus sighed heavily, "that when you died, you would have ceased to be the royal pain in my arse that you are, and always have been."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Lucius gave him a wicked grin. "Unless, of course, you meant literally, in which case I do believe a certain Harry Potter has taken over. Unless the Golden Boy enjoys it up -"

He paused, much to Severus' relief, as the room suddenly began to turn fuzzy. However, much to Severus' anxiety, Lucius perked up. "Ah, I do believe we're starting. I wonder when we'll end up. I do hope it's that Christmas I spent at your house, and your grandmother -"

Again, Severus was only too grateful for the spinning that began abruptly, cutting Lucius off, even if it was making him rather nauseous. Colors, light and sound began to blend together, faster and faster. Severus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it all out as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Wind whipped around him, and Severus was suddenly only too aware that he was only dressed in a nightshirt in front of Lucius Malfoy, no less.

And then it all stopped and Severus was left swaying unsteadily on his feet, his head spinning. Gingerly he opened his eyes, and blinked. And then he blinked again.

He spun on his heel to glare at Lucius. "Lucius," Severus' voice was tightly clipped. "What in the name of Hades am I doing _here?_"

Lucius was wearing an equally sour expression as he surveyed the scene around them. "Frankly, Severus, I have no idea. I told you, I was hoping for that Christmas back in your third year. Something _amusing_. Not…this."

They were standing in the middle of the Burrow, and all around them were redheads, eating, talking, and laughing. The only exceptions to the sea of red were one mop of messy black hair, and one perfectly coiffed platinum blonde.

"Harry!" Severus tugged self-consciously at his nightshirt. "Can they see us? They haven't said a thing."

"Don't fret so, Severus. We're invisible to them." Lucius' lip curled as he observed Draco, who was curled up in a couch with Ginny on his lap. "We're intangible as well, unfortunately, or else I'd hex that disgraceful spawn of mine. _Honestly_, fraternizing with Weasleys." The elder Malfoy shuddered. "_Copulating_ with Weasleys. If I weren't dead, I'd kill myself."

Severus ignored him. "Lucius, why am I here?" he asked once more, impatiently. "What was the spell you cast?"

Lucius brightened up. "Oh. That!"

"Yes, _that_." Severus scowled.

"Well, you see, Severus," Lucius began, a wide smirk crossing his features. "You're a rather cranky git during Christmas."

Severus' scowl darkened.

"Yes, like that. And I, among others, have been sent to sort you out."

"Sort me out," Severus repeated flatly choosing, for the time being, to ignore the words 'among others', because he felt that if he acknowledged it his brain would explode.

"Yes. Somehow, by taking you to your past, present and possible future Christmases, it's supposed to help you get over your issues. No, I don't quite see the point either," Lucius shrugged at Severus' eye-rolling. "But it got me out of being dead for a while, and I couldn't ever resist a chance to make you suffer. Ergo, this," He waved his hand in mild disgust at the scene before them, "decrepit redhead central."

very bad Latin translation "travel memories"


	3. Chapter 2

**

Just Another Day  
Chapter 2  
By Lady Balinor

**

Severus remembered this Christmas party all too well. It was during Harry's 7th year - after a particularly gruesome battle, Albus had thought it would be a good morale booster to have a party for the Order. Molly had volunteered to have the party at the Burrow and took up the task with such fervor that everyone else decided it was best to stay out of her way. Severus had wanted to skip the party altogether in favor of working in his dungeons as he was wont to do on Christmas Eve, but Albus had forced him to partake in the festivities.

Severus was pulled from his reverie when he saw himself enter the room. He knew why he had entered - Molly had asked him to call everyone into the dining room for dinner and he had been unable to refuse one of the few people he counted as a friend. Looking back, Severus cursed his compliance with Molly's request.

The scene unfolded and though he knew what was about to happen, Severus could not force himself to turn away. Severus watched as his memory self stood at the door, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. The room was soon silent and the memory Severus spoke, "If you are all ready, dinner is about to be served."

Surprised by the normally irritable professor's civility, the occupants of the room found themselves unable to move for a few moments. Harry was the first one to regain his wits and he walked over to the doorway where Severus was standing. Severus had just turned to head back to the dinning room when a faint popping noise caused him to whirl around and face the living room, wand drawn. Peering around the room, Severus saw all eyes fixed not on him, but directly above his head. Severus tilted his head upward and what he saw took him by surprise. Floating in the air between himself and Harry was a sprig of holly. Confused by this sight, Severus asked, "What is that thing and why is it dangling above my head?"

"It's holly, Professor," Harry supplied.

"I'm glad you are able to identify plants, Potter. Let's hope this newfound ability can translate into Potions once the new term resumes. However, what I wanted to know was why there is a plant suspended in the air above my head!" Severus cried, starting to get annoyed because he seemed to be the only one in the room who had no idea what was going on.

"It's mistletoe, sir," Ron replied. "Harry was helping mum with the decorations when he mentioned that the Muggles have this tradition with mistletoe. Dad got really excited when Harry was explaining it and he decided we had to have some for the party. Of course, he couldn't just let the holly hang in one place the whole time, so he modified it so that it would appear at random places and times. I think he added a few other features, as well, but I'm not sure what. Anyway, the tradition is that when two people are under it at the same time, they're supposed to kiss - right Harry?"

"That's right Ron," Harry replied, looking slightly nervous.

Severus had paled at the end of Ron's explanation, but had lost all color at Harry's confirmation of the tradition. Thoughts flew through Severus' mind. He would not kiss a student, let alone Gryffindor's 'Golden Boy'. There had to be some way out of this and he was determined to find it. Suddenly, an idea struck him - an idea so simple that he berated himself for not thinking of it sooner. "As charming as that quaint little Muggle tradition sounds, I am not in the habit of kissing my students. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to return to the dining room so that I can eat and then leave."

Severus turned around but he was able to take only a few steps before a mysterious force hurled him backwards. This force had thrown Severus off balance and the only thing that kept him from falling was the arm Harry had curled around his waist.

"I guess that's one of the features dad added in," Ron said.

Severus rolled his eyes at the statement of the obvious, but his scathing retort was cut of by Harry speaking. "It seems like the only way we're ever going to move from this doorway is if we kiss and I don't know about you, Professor, but I don't want to spend the rest of the night standing here. Why don't we just get it over with?"

"It pains me to admit this, Potter, but you are actually making sense."

"Okay then, sir. Shall we kiss on the count of three?" Severus gave a slight nod in agreement and Harry started counting, "One...two...three..." Their lips met in what was at first a tentative kiss, a simple meeting of lips. Soon, however, the kiss turned passionate and Severus forced himself to pull away before doing something he'd regret. As he looked around, he found the room silent for the second time that night.

Harry was the first to break the silence. However, 'wow' was as much as his muddled brain could get him to say.

"Eloquent as always, Potter," Severus drawled, refusing to meet the intense gaze of those bright green eyes. "It amazes me that anyone would find you attractive given your inability to grasp the English language."

"It amazes me that you aren't beating back suitors given your charming disposition," said Lucius, who had remained uncharacteristically silent since the memory Severus had entered the room.

The real Severus was saved from responding by the swirling that surrounded him once again. Unlike the other times, though, this spinning had the effect of advancing the memory to a point much later in the evening. Severus saw himself leaving the Burrow in order to return to Hogwarts. A thrill of dread raced through him as he followed himself outside. There he saw the sight he had been dreading since the moment he realized which Christmas memory this was. There, sitting on a small bench a few feet from the door was Harry. But Harry wasn't alone; he was sitting next to Charlie Weasley. The two of them were talking quietly, but Severus could hear them clearly, just as he could the night this had all taken place.

"Harry," Charlie was saying, "don't listen to what Snape says. He's just a bitter old git who can't stand to see anybody happy. Don't listen to him, listen to me. Personally, it amazes me that anyone could **not** find you attractive. I know I do."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, really," Charlie replied, leaning down so that his lips met Harry's in a passionate kiss. As their lips met, Severus felt his heart clench and a wave of jealousy wash through him.

At that moment, everything began to go fuzzy and a few seconds later, Severus found himself back in his room. Angered at having to relive the pain and jealousy he felt at seeing Harry kissing someone else, Severus turned to Lucius and snapped, "Just how was that supposed to 'sort me out'? I'm starting to get the feeling that you took me back there just to cause me more pain."

"Oh, Severus, I don't know _what_ you mean. I was sent here to _help_ you," Lucius replied, lips set in a mock pout. At Severus' eye roll Lucius continued, his pout becoming an evil grin, "Any pain or annoyance I cause you is simply a fringe benefit for me. As for how this is to help you, I have no idea. I'll just let that up to the others."

"Others?" Severus questioned, suddenly remembering that Lucius had mentioned that he was only one of many Severus would this night.

"Honestly, sometimes I think you have a shorter memory span than the mudbloods you teach. You are being shown your past, present, and future. As much as I'd like to stick around for everything, my domain is that of the past. There will be two others who come after me, one for the present and one for the future. I'd think even you'd be able to handle that concept. And alas, my time has come to an end. Have fun!" Lucius said as he slowly began to disappear.

Soon, Severus was left alone in his rooms once more, glaring at the spot where Lucius had just stood and trying not to think of the pain the memory of that Christmas had caused. Severus laid down on his bed and fell into a fitful sleep haunted by the memory of those bright green eyes and the young man they belonged to.


	4. Chapter 3

**

Just Another Day  
Chapter 3  
By Amanda Saitou

**

Severus was awoken by a cold breeze brushing against his face and a laugh that he hadn't heard for a very long time. A truly disturbing one, though he still couldn't remember to whom it belonged. He forced his drowsy eyes to focus on the ghostly form standing beside him. "Who are you?"

The ghost was wearing a cloak and a hood hid his face, though locks of black long hair could be seen over the ghost's shoulders. His clothes were those of a noble wizard, like the ones Lucius Malfoy had worn during his lifetime.

"Who do you think old git? I'm the ghost of the Christmas Present and I'm here in hopes of slipping some reasoning into your head since you've always lacked it!"

The ghost giggled while speaking to Severus, making the Potions master angrier as each minute passed. He made no attempt to hide it, though, as he approached the ghost rudely. "What I lack or not is none of your damn business. Take me to whatever little show you need to bring me to or get out of here!"

This time the ghost of Christmas Present laughed out loud. "For Merlin's sake, I really don't know what my godson sees in you." He sighed and took off the hood. "Once a bastard, always a bastard right, Snivellus?"

Severus froze. "No, not you!" Very suddenly Severus began to panic already anticipating what was to come.

The ghost noticed that his 'mission' was terrified at the sight of him and he could not resist laughing heartily again. "What's the problem, Snivellus? I thought you would be happy to see me after that Malfoy bastard visited you. I'm much better looking, aren't I?" With that the ghost laughed louder and this annoyed Severus a lot more.

"Sirius Black! Go back to what ever hellhole you came from!"

"Nah, I'm sorry to inform you, Snivellus, but I'm not in hell like Malfoy. I just volunteered to come because Harry's happiness in on the line. I wouldn't have imagined that he would fall for you!" Sirius face changed from ironic to very serious. "My poor godson, Voldemort didn't manage to curse him, but you did!"

Severus braced himself protectively at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "Potter came to me not the other way round, Black! If you want to blame someone, you can go to the Burrow and meet your precious godson there!"

Sirius stared with a malicious grin at the other man before speaking again. "In fact, the Burrow is where we're going right now!"

"What?! Impossible, Black, I'm not going there, no matter what you say. I..."

Sirius smirked. "You don't have a choice, Snape. _Viator memoriter!_"

The fuzzy sensation returned as the scenery around them began to change. Soon the silence of Severus' quarters was replaced by the noise of a crowd filled with well known voices and a scene very similar to the one Lucius had dragged Severus to see earlier. They were again at the Burrow.

"Is it familiar to you, Severus?" Sirius had rested his back in a nearby wall, arms folded across his chest, staring deeply at Severus.

The Potions master just nodded, his attention all focused on the young black haired man talking to Hermione and Ginny. Severus realized as he watched that this was happening at this very moment and this was the party that his lover wanted him to come to so very much.

Their conversation must have been amusing since the two girls smiled at each other all the time, but Harry didn't seem that happy. He returned the smiles cheerfully, but there was some sadness in his green eyes. Severus couldn't shake the look in Harry's eyes out of his mind for the longest time and a feeling of guilt crept up on him, which started to annoy him. Severus was curious about their conversation and tried to get closer in order to hear what they were saying. When he managed to get in a position to do so several small explosions came from the kitchen, followed by the Weasley twins running away from a very angry Molly Weasley. The crowd's attention was on the identical boys now and Ron asked Harry's help to calm down his mother before she could catch Fred and George.

Looking around, Severus spotted his godson talking with Tonks and Arthur Weasley. He smirked at the scene, wishing that Lucius still were with him to see that.

"It seems that Malfoy junior is not going to meet his father when he dies after all! At least you were able to handle the boy well, Snivellus!"

Severus turned to Sirius and scowled. "Can't you just stop calling me that, you mongrel?"

Black gave his unwilling companion a mock smile. "Easy, Snape. That was a compliment! Let's try being civil to each other, at least for Harry's sake."

"You're dead, Black, and I don't have to be civil to ghosts!"

"Again, I really can't understand what Harry sees in you... Snivellus!"

"Humph, you..."

Severus was distracted from snapping at Black by Dumbledore's imposing voice. "A toast to all of us present here today, alive and free from the Dark Lord! Let's thank Merlin ..."

"And Harry Potter here!" The twins shouted.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, a toast to our dear Harry, for this blessing, for allowing us to have a celebration with all our loved ones and for not fearing the darkness that threatened to fall over our lives once more."

All the attention of those gathered was focused on Harry, who smiled and blushed slightly. Dumbledore approached him, closing the distance between them, and gave Harry a tight embrace. Before letting him go the older wizard whispered into his ear. "Don't be sad, my child. He is not here personally, but his heart follows you wherever you go." Then the headmaster looked straight into Severus' eyes and winked at him. "I believe he's much closer than you believe, Harry!"

"How...? How did he...?" Severus had been caught off guard and was speechless.

"Dumbledore is a real smart oldie!"

"Do you think he really can see us, Black?"

"For what I know, Snape, there's nothing Dumbledore can't do. You are his disciple; you should know that better than anyone else."

Draco and Ginny started some music with a spell and started dancing, calling the others to do the same. Ron and Hermione soon followed, as did Arthur and Molly, but not before hexing the twins. They were now tied to a chair until they decided to apologize for spoiling Molly's pumpkin cake.

The people gathered at the Burrow were a family, no matter what ties bound them together. The Weasleys, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore, Tonks, Minerva, Neville, had all fought together in the war against Voldemort, all had gone through terrible moments and each had lost something important to them. Everything they experienced connected them together as a family, a spiritual one, but a family none the less. This was a concept that Severus found difficult to understand. His painful past had hardened his heart making him believe he would never have a family never mind being loved by someone and loving in return.

Severus noticed that Harry seemed very happy among those people and recalling Black's words, he asked himself if staying with Harry was really the best thing for the younger wizard. Severus wondered if he could ever love the boy as much as Harry deserved.

Severus glanced at the door just as a very handsome young man was arriving. And his heart sunk to his feet.

"Charlie! Oh, my baby, I'm so happy you managed to come!" Molly was the first to run over to and hug the new arrival, but soon all his brothers and his father had surrounded him.

Severus felt a wave of jealousy surge through him again when Charlie went straight to Harry and embraced him tenderly. It was obvious that the older Weasley still was fond of his former boyfriend.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you again!" He looked over Harry and his smiled widened. With a mischievous grin he asked, "No old git around?"

Harry frowned at the comment. "Severus is not here, Charlie. But we're still together; if that's what you want to know."

Charlie laughed. "That's a real pity, Harry. You should have stayed with me, you know. Younger, hotter, better lover..."

Harry blushed and tried to change the subject. Charlie apparently understood the hint and soon he was talking to his father, giving Harry the opportunity to run away and hide in the garden.

Sirius stretched and pointed to Severus, indicating that they should follow the younger man outside. Harry was sitting on bench hidden by Molly's bewitched roses. The green-eyed wizard was apparently lost in thought as he stared at the night sky. The young wizard remained like that for what seemed an eternity. It was a beautiful sight from which Severus couldn't look away and before he could control himself he had reached out a hand to caress Harry's hair.

"Harry! Harry! Oh, there you are! Everyone was asking about you, why are you here alone?"

"Hi, Hermione! I just wanted to be alone for a while."

Hermione sighed and sat beside Harry at the bench. "Let me guess... You were praying for a miracle to happen and hoping for a certain greasy Potions Master to appear at the party. Weren't you?"

"You know me too well, Hermione." Harry kept staring at the sky. "Having Severus here with me tonight would be the best gift I could have gotten. Better even than defeating Voldemort!"

"Harry, Snape has been this way all his life. What made you think he would change?"

This time Harry faced his friend. "I don't want Severus to change. I love him the way he is. I just... Well, I believed he loved me too." Tears start to stream down his face while Hermione entwined her hands with his.

"Have you told him the good news?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. What is she talking about?

"No. I had planned telling him tonight at the party. I was so sure he was coming with me. It's our first Christmas together and I though it would be a wonderful gift. But now I'm so confused Hermione. I really don't know what I'm going to do about it."

Hermione smiled and held Harry tight. "Whatever your decision is, Harry, Ron and I will be always by your side! Now, let's go to dinner before people asking more questions."

"Thanks, Hermione! Let's go!"

Severus turned to Black, confusion evident in his eyes. "What they were talking about, Black?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Snivellus. Let's go back inside!"


	5. Chapter 4

**

Just Another Day  
Chapter 4  
By Phen 82

**

Severus and Sirius entered the Burrow once again to watch the feasting that was going on. Severus noticed with a scowl that Harry had been placed next to Charlie in the seating arrangements. Charlie seemed to have no objections with this and was being a little 'too' friendly in Severus' opinion.

Sirius laughed at Severus. "Well at least Charlie would actually attend this sort of thing. Maybe it's all for the best!" Sirius teased.

Severus saw red as he watched Charlie lean over to whisper something into Harry's ear. Even though he was on the other side of the room it seemed that Charlie's voice had been magnified, but it seemed that no one else in the room seemed to notice.

"You know Harry, I could make you happy. It's obvious that you love Snape more than he loves you. He didn't even come tonight. Let me show you what it's like to be loved," Charlie said.

Harry smiled, though it was obvious there were tears welling in his eyes at the words.

"Thanks Charlie," he said, reaching over and touching Charlie's arm tenderly.

This was too much for Severus. He lunged over the table at the couple, but only succeeded in falling straight through them and onto the floor on the other side. He turned furiously to try again, but was startled to realize he was back in the dungeons. The fire was turning to embers and he couldn't see Sirius anywhere.

It was just a dream, he thought. He laughed out loud in relief.

"Just a dream," he muttered into the darkness.

"You wish!" a whispered voice replied.

He spun around quickly and found himself face to face with a cloaked figure.

"Black?" he asked nervously.

The figure chuckled softly.

"He took too long. It's my turn now," the figure whispered, grabbing hold of him and muttering, "_Viator memoriter._" The scene changed rapidly and Severus found himself in a lounge room, decorated in blue and cream. Severus looked around the room and walked over to a photo on the mantel. The picture was of a young girl, maybe six or seven. She was grinning from ear to ear and waving. A tall, red head that Severus recognized immediately came up behind the little girl and wrapped his arms around her. The girl looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning back and waving at Severus.

Severus pulled his eyes away from the photo to look at the figure standing in the middle of the room.

"What are we doing here?" he demanded. The figure said nothing, but motioned at the door. Severus looked over to where the figure had pointed and watched as a raven haired man walked in and dumped a heap of books onto the couch.

The man ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh and sunk into the armchair. Severus felt a pang inside as he watched Harry stretch out his tired muscles.

He had aged, Severus noted immediately. There were lines in his face that hadn't been there that morning, and he seemed to be better built, rather than the slight seeker frame that he had in his youth. He looked good, Severus noted with approval.

The phone rang, breaking Severus' train of thought and piercing through the silence that Harry had obviously welcomed before. Harry got up with visible reluctance, and glanced at the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Charlie," he answered curtly.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm going to get an early night."

"Alright, well I'll see you in the morning then. Give my love to everyone. Give Lillia a kiss for me."

Harry hung up the phone and sighed. Severus didn't have much time to contemplate the conversation, because Harry moved over to a desk in the corner and began writing in a leather bound journal that had been sitting on top of it. He leaned over to read what Harry was writing and noted with a silent snort that Harry's writing was as messy as it had always been.

_It's all too much… _Harry wrote. Severus raised an eyebrow as he kept reading.

_I can't do this anymore. I feel as if my heart has been shredded into a million pieces and no matter how hard those around me try, they can't help me put it back together. I can't live without him. He was the only thing that was keeping me together…_

At this point a tear fell from Harry's face. Severus watched in awe as Harry began writing again.

_The pain that I feel is worse than any Cruciatus curse at the hands of Voldemort, or any neglect on the part of the Dursleys. And the pain gets worse every day that I go to work, because I have to see him there, not affected at all by our separation, while I am here, 7 years later, and barely keeping myself together enough to raise Lillia. She looks more like her other father every day, not that he would know. He hasn't bothered to contact us at all. Charlie is the only other parent figure she knows. Merlin only knows what I would have done without him._

I wish that I could love Charlie the way that he loves me. He deserves to be loved in return, for all the kindness and forgiveness he has shown me in the past few years. I hope he will forgive me this as well…

Harry stopped for a moment here, holding his head in his hands as he tried to control his sobs. Severus watched, pained, as Harry got a hold of his emotions once again and continued writing.

_I'm sorry, Charlie, that I couldn't be the lover that you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I couldn't give back to you all that you have given to me._

I'm sorry Lillia, for leaving you like this. I hope that you will find happiness despite my decisions. Charlie is a wonderful man and I know he will take good care of you.

I'm sorry Ron, and Hermione. I know you won't understand, but I can't live like this anymore. I can't see any way out of this…

Most of all, I'm sorry Severus. I'm sorry for loving you, when I know that you could never love me in return. I'm sorry for trying to change you, and I'm sorry for leaving you like I did. I should have known that I wasn't worth the effort of returning to.

This time when Harry put down the quill, he was shaking uncontrollably. Severus felt tears welling up in his own eyes as he read the last few sentences. 

He saw out of the corner of his eye, that Harry was fumbling in his pockets for something. He pulled out a small vial of blue liquid and picked up the quill once more to write only one word.

_Goodbye._

With that, Harry dropped the quill and downed the vial of potion. Severus let out a strangled gasp and tried to reach for Harry, but to no avail, his hands went straight through. He tried again, letting out a pained groan as his hands once again, missed their target. On his third try, someone grabbed him. He stared up into the deep green eyes of the black cloaked figure.

"You can't help him," she said softly, withdrawing her hood so that he could see her face. It was a face that he recognized immediately and that caused a flood of conflicting emotions to run through him, almost causing him to stagger as a result of their intensity.

"Lily?" he asked weakly.

"Surprise Severus," she replied darkly.


	6. Chapter 5

**

Just Another Day  
Chapter 5  
By Leianora

**

"You can't help him now," she repeated in that implacable voice he remembered so well.

"I have to! This is all my fault! Can't you see that?"

She stepped back and gave him a stern look. In the back of his mind, Severus noted with clinical detachment that it was the same look she used to give to Black and Potter, James Potter, whenever they would do something that displeased her. It didn't work on him, at least, not completely, for although he did calm down a little, he did not back down. There was a difference, after all, and nothing would make him give up, not now.

"I see that," she replied in a voice that was colder than the lake at Hogwarts during the middle of winter. "It's just a shame that you didn't, not before it was too late."

"I have to fix this!" He became aware that he was shouting again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His brain was working on overdrive, but again, he didn't give much of a damn. He had too much to do right now, and he needed to think. "This was obviously a view of what the future holds, but anyone who has paid attention in divination, even a little, knows that the future isn't written in stone, so I need to do something! I can do this. Please! I need to try! Take me back there, please?"

She stared at him, and then she smiled. That smile lit up her face, and brought the warmth to her expression that he remembered seeing so rarely during the first war against Voldemort. He found himself returning the smile.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you using the word 'Please.' It suits you," she said softly. "If I agree to do this thing, you must promise me one thing."

"What thing is that?" he asked. He was a Slytherin, after all, and no promise must ever be made until all the conditions were laid out first. Such was the way of things.

"You must promise to do your very best to make him happy," she said. "He does love you, and we both know how you feel about him. You must endeavor to show him that you care. You don't have to say anything with words. Harry has learned to understand the subtler forms of communication, but he must know that you do love him. If you do not agree to these terms, no amount of begging, threatening, or bargaining will force me to take you back there. So, what do you say? Do you agree?"

Severus spoke without hesitation. "I agree," he said. He took the outstretched hand, shook it firmly once, and then moved to release it. Before he could, however, she pulled him in for a hug. She'd never done that before, but that didn't matter. He was so shocked that he failed to react in time and was pressed tightly against her before he could pull away. He froze, wondering what he was supposed to do, and then, taking a hell of a risk, he reached up and put his arms around her. She was warm and soft against him, but before he could take more time noticing that, or wonder how he could see her, and hold her this way since she was dead, she stepped back and looked up directly into his eyes.

"Severus," she murmured in a very serious tone, "I want you to know, James and I do approve. We only want Harry to be happy, and since he's happiest with you, we approve. It was just as much of a surprise for us to see his wish, but if it's what he really wants, then it's what we want for him. He's had enough sadness in his life, after all. Be well, and be happy with our son. You two deserve each other."

Before he could ask what she'd meant by that or the mysterious smirk on her face, she'd grabbed his hand, uttered the spell and deposited him in an unceremonious heap on the floor of his chambers. When he regained his sense of self and orientation and looked up again, the first thing he recognized was the fact that they were in his bedroom, and it was still the middle of the night. The second thing he noticed was that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**

Just Another Day  
Chapter 6  
By SeparatriX

**

Severus looked around his room in a panic, checking for any sign of his spectral visitors. Finding himself alone, he shakily sat down on the edge of their bed to reflect on everything he had learnt over the course of the evening. His hand drifted unconsciously to rest on Harry's side of the bed and he sighed.

_Oh, Harry, what have I done?_

He grasped Harry's pillow and brought it to his face. Severus inhaled deeply, breathing in Harry's unmistakable scent. A strangled cry left his throat as he recalled the things that Black and Lily had shown him.

His daughter. Sweet Merlin, he and Harry were going to have a daughter! Lillia was going to be a beautiful little girl, but if Severus continued to maintain the status quo with Harry, their daughter would grow up with the belief that her other father did not want her. And he was going to lose Harry to another man, a man who wasn't afraid to express the depth of his feelings for Harry, even if Harry could never fully return them.

Severus knew exactly how he felt about Harry. Despite his outward appearance of indifference, he was very much in love with the young man. But fear was a jealous mistress, and fear kept him from telling Harry how he felt. Every time he felt that he was ready to let Harry know that he loved him, panic would raise its ugly head putting thoughts of inadequacy in his mind. In his rational state, Severus understood that Harry loved him, and wanted to be with him. But his irrational self convinced him that Harry would not want to be tied to a used up former Death Eater, and that once he proclaimed his love, Harry would find someone younger and better looking, leaving him heartbroken. So, he kept his feelings to himself.

Severus was well aware that he was an insecure bastard, and being a bastard was his only protection from the unfairness of the world and the pain it caused. However, he was not so cruel that he would allow some of the things he'd been shown this evening become a reality. He glanced at the clock on the mantle and was surprised to see that only an hour had passed since Lucius had first appeared to him. That meant that there was still time. Severus came to a decision, and once his mind was made up, nothing short of death could stop him.

Dropping the pillow back onto the bed, Severus got up and strode to the other side of the bedroom with renewed purpose. He stopped in front of a painting of a high walled castle and rapidly moved it aside. Nothing but bricks and mortar was visible behind the painting, but Severus raised his wand and uttered a spell. The glamour dropped, and the wall dissolved with a shimmer. Severus began to meticulously search the enchanted space until he found exactly what he was looking for. Feeling satisfied with himself, he placed his find on top of the bureau and went into the washroom to clean up.

After he was finished, he went back to the bedroom and rummaged around in his wardrobe until he found the perfect outfit for the evening. He never had much occasion to dress up, but he really wanted to look his best for Harry. He pulled a pair of black trousers up over his slender hips and buttoned them up, then pulled a grey cashmere jumper over his head. After that, he performed a drying spell on his freshly washed hair. He stood in front of a mirror and ran a comb through his shoulder length locks, pulling it back with a silver clasp.

He decided that this was as good as he was going to look and sighed deeply. There was no putting off the inevitable, so he picked up the item from the bureau and prepared to Apparate to the Burrow.

Harry had finished his supper and was seated on the sofa, quietly talking with Charlie. Although he was fond of Charlie, he was not in love with him. His heart belonged to only one man, and that man couldn't even be bothered to be here for him. All Harry ever wanted was to be loved, and to be able to offer his child a loving, stable family. If Severus was not willing to provide that…Harry closed his eyes to shake off the bad feeling he suddenly had. Was he actually considering leaving Severus and going back to Charlie? He really didn't want to think about it.

"I'm going to go wash my hands. I'll be right back." Harry left Charlie sitting on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He did not hear the sound of someone knocking on the front door of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen humming a happy tune, getting ready to serve the Christmas Pudding. "Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're here. Be a dear, would you and call everyone into the dining room for pudding. There's a good lad." Some things never change, and Molly Weasley would always think of him as the scrawny little eleven year old her Ron had met on the train.

Harry just shook his head and smiled at her as he headed back to the lounge to gather up the expanded Weasley clan. He stood at the door and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "If you are all ready, the Christmas Pudding is about to be served." He heard the nervous titters of Fred and George and wondered what he had done that was so funny.

Harry had just turned to head back to the dining room when a faint popping noise made him whirl around to face the lounge. Peering around the room, Harry saw all eyes fixed not on him, but at something directly above his head. A strange sense of déjà vu began to overtake him, and he scanned the room once more, looking up to see the bit of greenery he knew would be there.

"It's holly, Harry," the silky voice of the man he loved supplied.

Everyone grinned as Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You came..." he stammered.

"Tradition states that when two people stand under it at the same time, they're supposed to kiss. Right, Harry?" Severus' face was a study in barely concealed humour as he watched Harry took a few tentative steps in his direction.

"Okay, then. Shall we kiss on the count of three? One, two…"

Severus did not wait for three as he captured Harry's lips in a tentative kiss that soon turned passionate. Harry forced himself to pull away before he ended up doing something he may regret.

"Wow." Severus could still cause his brain to become muddled even after all these years.

"Still as eloquent as always, I see." Harry was almost offended, until he saw the twinkle in Severus' eyes. Then Severus did something no one, least of all Harry, expected.

He took Harry's hand in his and dropped onto one knee, gazing up at Harry with love and affection.

"I know I've never told you, and I am truly sorry for that. But I am in love with you, Harry. I cannot imagine living my life without you in it, and I never want to find out if I could." He took a deep breath and looked up at Harry, who was staring down at him looking gobsmacked. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. "Harry, I would be honoured if you would consent to bonding with me."

Harry dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. His lips grazed Severus' jaw line as he whispered his response.

"Yes, oh yes!" Severus' arms pulled Harry close to him, and looking at the Weasley family, he spoke again. "If you will excuse us…"

They Apparated home with a loud pop, where Harry gave him the news that they were expecting a child. Severus lifted Harry up and carried him to their bed, planting kisses across his face and neck the entire way. They made love that night, and neither of them could recall being happier than they were at that moment. And as Harry was falling asleep, he could have sworn he heard Severus speaking.

"I kept my promise, and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure he knows how much I love him. Thank you, Lily."

**A/N:** We hope you enjoyed your holiday gift from us at HPRoundRobin. Have a happy holiday and a safe New Year.


End file.
